Love in the Shadows
by Devil Mockery
Summary: ((Since it doesn't have the other Thief from remake, let just go with this one)) ((And yes this is a gay story involve with Corvo x Garrett ))
1. Chapter 1

_Since I couldn't post the description, here it is_

"Garrett aka Master Thief. A professional and highly accomplished burglar in the wall of city, yet not even the city watch dog or Thief-Taker General couldn't bring him down. The last whereabouts knows Thief-Taker have died by a collapse building and the Master Thief disappeared in thin air. But what it will take to bring the Master Thief down?"

This person lay the paper down as he look the other paper. "Corvo Attano? I have heard he was strip from Lord Protector? He was knows as either Assassin or vigilante for the Loyalist Conspiracy. He successfully rescues the Empress's daughter, Emily and regains his title once more. But does this mean is he still the assassin or Loyalist Conspiracy?"

Both wanted paper lay side-by-side.

"But what if the Master Thief and the Assassin joins forces?" It begins to rub the chin.

Would they just become enemies for something they treasure the most or become friends? Or even better, more than just two men tangle in the shadows of love?

* * *

 _Hello, hello! City of Dunwall and The Eternal City! Hahaha never mind what I just said._

 _This may be my first attempt to write a fanfiction about this two and wow, never thought I would end up shipping them after I have play their games. Honestly, you do not want to see me fangirling over the corner about those two grow ass men._

 _Anyway, I am hoping to actually write bit longer and hope to update when I can. You can also find this fanfiction on my Archive of Our Own. The same Title if you look at your browser search._

 _Do not mind the error of spelling, grammar, etc but if you like to point it out, go ahead. I wouldn't mind some few critical since I am bilingual (Yes I speak two language, it kinda mix some words up right?). Anyway, thank you for stopping by and don't let those pesky guards stop your exit!_

 _Update 2/22/2016: Ahoy, I have forgotten to come back here haha anyway, I may have some editor who is helping me editing some of the latest chapter (aka you can find more of this in Archive of Our Own, I don't think I can't post it here? You can find it on my bio for my name at the website so here it is, a whole new refresh and edit chapter_

* * *

Weeks went by in Dunwall Tower, everything has settled down since the Royal Protector's daughter was returned safe and sound. Corvo Attano would sacrifice his life to save Emily Kaldwin from unfamiliar and unknown enemies. He also saved her once from Farley Havelock and his two most trusted Loyalists. Who had betrayed him by poisoning his drink and sending him away. Never alas, Corvo performed his duties to protect his one and only biological daughter. He was happy he could protect this, the memories of his Empress; Jessamine's death lay heavily in his heart. He remembers the day she was murdered and that same day he was framed for her assassination.

"Corvo?"

The sweet and innocent voice snapped him from thoughts, his head looked down to see Emily standing in front of him. "Oh sorry, were you saying something?"

Emily laughs. "Stop daydreaming Corvo, we have lots of things to do tomorrow."

Corvo couldn't help but to chuckle. "Of course, I'm sorry Empress."

Emily shakes her head. "I'm not an Empress yet."

"You will be soon enough, Emily."

She pouts directly at Corvo which causes him to chuckle more. He ruffles her hair affectionately. "Now, it's time we should rest."

"Aw, do I have to?"

Corvo nods. "You must rest to feel energized tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll make sure no one comes to get you."

Corvo was sincere with his words as Emily nods, heading straight to her room after they finish studying in the library. He stood as he followed her, thinking she needs a good night kiss. Some say, Emily is Corvo's biological daughter. But those are just rumors spreading. No one can be sure since Corvo and Jessamine were the only ones to know about this. As Emily enters her room, Corvo follows her in. She removes her shoes before she climbs into bed, leaving some space for Corvo to sit down.

"Sleep well, Emily." Corvo said, planting a gentle kiss on Emily's head.

She gave a faint smile before snuggling into her pillow. "Night Corvo."

He carefully lowers the lamp light and heads to the door. Before he could close it, he looks at Emily once more, the little empress slept peacefully. The sound was music to Corvo's ears shutting the door softly, he sighs. It was not an easy job to regain his title as Lord Protector. He did everything he could to clear his name with Emily's support. Such a small child to carry so much work, she is too young to have so much stress. Corvo was determined to help make sure she makes the right choices.

He guides himself down stairs as he was met by the guards of Dunwall Tower. The guard lifts his arm and salutes him. "Lord Protector!"

Corvo blinks. "At ease, soldier. What's the matter?"

"A letter came by; it was signed directly to you." Said the guard as he withdrew the old mid-tone letter from his pocket, before handing it to Corvo.

It raised his suspicions but he took the letter. "Does it say who sent it to me?"

The guard shook his head as Corvo gave permission to leave. He took the chance to get the letter opener to open it. With the sound of the blade breaking the sealed paper apart, he put it away. There was a white sheet folded up inside as he withdrew it. Placing the mid-tone letter on the table, he begins to unfold it. It did not say from whom it was, but whoever this person is, they knew Corvo was an Assassin. This made Corvo grow anxious. Surely, no one knew Corvo was the assassin responsible the disappearance of the Lord Regent. Something seemed off. He folds the letter once more and places it inside of his jacket before leaving to rest.

The Eternal City meets the darkness. A night where the Master Thief rests high above in the clock tower, sleeping in his bed. He had suddenly stopped thieving after what happened with Erin and Orion. Surely, he saved the city before it fell into chaos. And Erin. Erin had disappeared leaving no trace. Or at least he thought she had finally died after he tried saving her. He lifts his hand above his face, the scar was in the process of healing but it remains to remind him of the arrow that pierced it. Garrett was able to successfully steal everything from inside the Keep Safe. But it was no more than memories now as he clenched his fist and hit the side of his bed. Garrett let out a heavy sigh as he slowly sits up to cross his legs. Perhaps a burglary job would lift his mood up. After all, his best friend Basso must be growing worried about Garrett's sudden disappearance. He stood up away from his bed as he went to gear up. Never thought he was going to wear it again, besides, it is the only thing he enjoys.

As soon he was done suiting up, he headed straight to the stairs then up to the window to the clock tower plaza. The city hadn't changed, not even one bit after what happened. Still the Watch patrolled the city. How much did Garrett miss? He shakes his head as he swiftly runs on the roof heading to The Crippled Barrick. Where Basso would be either drinking or what Garrett thought. Worried where his best thief in the city was. He couldn't help but to chuckle at that last thought out loud. If it wasn't for Basso being there for him, Garrett would have no one to trust. Since after all, even one friendship can lead to betrayal. As Garrett was lost in his thoughts, he did not realize how quickly he made it there. Without even being caught by the Watch, surprisingly.

"I wasn't really expecting that." Garrett murmured to himself.

Garrett walks behind the Crippled Barrick, which lead to the outside. Things never change and he was glad about it. He spotted that the door to Basso's lower floor was open. He slightly smirks, thinking to surprise him as he went down the stairs. Quietly and cautiously, he stayed behind the door way. Taking a quick peek, he sees Basso staring at several unorganized papers on his desk. Garrett can see how tired Basso is but he was also drinking some red wine, and his eyes. Was Basso really crying? Garrett shakes his head as he walks in. Still Basso did not notice anyone walking in.

"Are you going to drink until you pass out, Basso?"

It causes his friend to snap his head up as his eyes grew wider. From being unexpected or surprised to see his best friend? Either way, it causes Basso to stand up as the seat tips over.

"Garrett! You little rascal!"

Basso walks up to Garrett and gave him a big, tight hug. Garrett gladly returns it as he pats his back. "I'm not dead yet Basso."

"Hell not! I thought something bad happened to you!" Basso explained as he pulls away and took one more glance to look at Garrett. "How's the hand?"

Garrett looks at it as he waves it in front of Basso. "Still in the process of healing, it will leave only leave a scar."

"That's good to hear, at least Thief-Taker General deserved what he got." Basso chuckles.

Garrett chuckled along with Basso. "I'm certain he must be dead after that collapse."

"Many guards went to investigate." Basso shakes his head as he explains. "But anyway, came to do some jobs?"

"Sure, I need to distract myself." Garrett shrugs.

"I got just the thing." Basso went to his desk scattered with papers and withdrew a paper.

Garrett raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I'm not sure but this just came in, no client name." Basso handed it to him.

Garrett took it as he look at it. "I'll read this, though it seems strange. Got any others?"

"Certainly, I have several from other clients." Basso laughs as he went to look for more.

It took a moment for the Master Thief to look at the paper as he opened it. He wasn't sure what to expect from a letter with an unknown client. Surely it had a lot paragraph full on the small letter, but it did not ask what to steal, if it was jewelry from the riches or anything. He sighs as he put it in his pocket. As Basso returned, he hands one easy job for Garrett. Either way, Garrett decides to take them all and begin his burglary jobs. Once he got out, he thought as he finishes doing both the clients and Basso's job, to head back to the Clock Tower and read that mysterious letter.

"I thank you for coming, Piero." Corvo was walking outside from the Dunwall Tower to greet the Loyalist, his greatest friend.

Piero fixes his glasses as he smiles at Corvo. "The call sounded urgent. Why did you want me to come?"

Corvo withdrew the letter and handed it to him. "I received this letter and I have less than three days to decide."

Piero took it as he skimmed through it. "Three days for what?"

"To head to The Eternal City, at least that what the letter said."

Piero looked dumbfounded at Corvo. "Eternal City? For what?"

Corvo sighs. "But I can't leave Emily without protection."

Piero handed the letter back as he pat Corvo's shoulder. "Think about it. You know you can trust me and my inventions to protect the young Empress."

Corvo took it as he smiles. "Alright, I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Update 2/22/2016: Ahoy, I have forgotten to come back here haha anyway, I may have some editor who is helping me editing some of the latest chapter (aka you can find more of this in Archive of Our Own, I don't think I can't post it here? You can find it on my bio for my name at the website so here it is, a whole new refresh and edit chapter. Warning! This will now have a Point of View, three different Point of View. You have been warned_

* * *

 _Garrett's POV_

I grabbed the letter off my desk; it was late afternoon in Eternal City. I wait until night falls so I may resume my night time activity. It was never safe to steal in broad daylight but I can hear faint commotion from below the clock tower. I chuckle faintly as my eyes falls on the letter. The same letter that Basso gave to me. The one with the unknown client with no object needing to be stolen. Only a few ridiculous words, but two of them caught my attention.

"Three days?" I mutter to myself.

No main objective, just three days. But what happens in three days? I rub my chin as I began to plot this out. Three days could mean I could be captured, murdered, or taken in for interrogation. Chances are one thing but hope is another. Whoever the person must be, they were smart to send this to Basso. I shake my head as I fold it and hide it once more. As I turned around, I realize how much the sky was darkening. When I went to grab my equipment, I realized I had grabbed the Claw. Erin's claw. I could feel a weight in my chest, but I didn't shed a tear. Not until the day I hide in my cave, would one single tear stream down from my cheek.

I shook those thoughts away; everything is in the past. None of them were ever coming back, not even Erin. She had been a troublemaker from the start. I reflected as I climb out of the clock tower. It was difficult for her to understand what I was trying to teach her. Yeah sure. I only wish she could have listened to me for once and maybe, just maybe, none of this would ever have happened.

"But this is what she gets," I said as I stare into the distance atop stone market before dropping down.

I made contact to the floor before swiftly hiding behind the crates, leaning to the side to observe the area. No sight of the Watch or any civilians. I shrug as I took the chance to run, turning corner into every alley I can take. As I reached a dead end, I noticed a hidden door in the corner of my eye. This must be where a gold and silver ring is being kept hidden. I end up smiling to myself. This will be a quick job to get over and done with before anyone notices. As I got in and scanned the surrounding area, I slowly closed my right eye as I activate the focus ability.

"This should be fun."

 _Corvo's POV_

I held the paper in front of my face as lists of names form in my cloud of thoughts. A sigh escapes from my lips as I rub my forehead using my thumb, index, and middle finger. I had difficulty sleeping last night, meaning I was visited by the Outsider once again. I could almost hear his voice echoing in the back of my mind with his questions and clues. What am I going to do with this letter? Am I going to murder someone? Let someone live? Those questions never leave my mind in peace. What am I going to do? I can't just leave Emily all alone with all her duties of being Empress.

A surprise knock rapped against my door. I quickly hid the paper under a book and cleared my throat. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a young servant, one who I quickly recognized. "Callista, what bring you here?"

"I've noticed how distracted you seem and Emily is worried about you."

I stare for a few seconds before shaking my head. "Where is Emily?"

"In the library, would you like me to fetch her for you?"

"No, but thank you. I'll go find her myself."

I took the chance to go find Emily with Callista's help. I heard up-stairs to the second floor where the library was located. It wasn't that far from the staircase. As I walked in, I spotted Emily sitting in a chair. The reading chair as she would say, because I would sit there whenever I would read a bedtime story. I smile as I approached her, noticing she was fast asleep. Which lead me to laugh softly as I kneel down to caress her cheek. It caused her to flinch as she woke up.

"Mmm-who?"

"Did I disturb your nap?" I ask as I smile down at her.

"No, but I was worried about you." Emily said as she sat up in her chair.

"You shouldn't be, but I'm thinking you're concerned why I'm so distracted." I say as she nods her head.

"Yes, you weren't like this before you got that letter."

I wasn't fully sure how to explain the situation. "Emily, I have exactly three days to decide."

Her eyes widened in shock before a look of confusion replaced it. "To decide what?"

"To head to The Eternal City and –"

"Empress Emily and Lord Protector!"

We turned to the door to see the guard screaming outside the door frame. I stood in front of Emily as the guard rushed inside. I raise an eyebrow as I felt a tight fist holding my coat. Emily was frightened.

"Report now. I commanded in a firm tone.

"Someone has broken into the royal safe. We need you to come at once!"

I nod in affirmation before I look over my shoulder to Emily. "You know where to hide?"

Emily nodded once as I quickly follow the guard. The guard guides me downstairs into the deepest levels of Dunwall Tower, where the royal safe was kept. It was almost impossible for a master thief, or whoever it could be, to be able to crack the safe and get in. I know because I was beside Jessamine every time we ran tests on the safe. As we made it to the room, we spot the safe wide open with nothing inside. I stare at it, then continue to stare more in disbelief. I was beyond shock; whoever did this must be either a genius or a master locksmith.

"Don't let this thief get away." I said to the Guard.

"Yes Lord Protector!"

I slowly place my hand on the edge of the safe's door. I look around every inch of it, looking for any clues. This really surprised all of us. We made sure that no one could lock-pick this easily. I continue to look around before turning my attention to the keyhole. Placing my hand beside it, I brush it with my thumb. It made it seem almost too easy to open, as if they had the key. But the key is secure with me, unless. I withdrew my hand as I start to head outside, but then I catch movement in the corner of my eye. I spot a swiftly moving shadow far away from me. I grab my sword and spin it to for the blade to rise up. I stood there for what I believe to be thirty seconds or so. Nothing sprung out at me or moved to cause an alarm. I put away my blades as I headed inside, but I still felt a presence watching me as I stepped inside the tower. I gave one last look over my shoulder but heard absolute silence.

"I will get to the bottom of this."


End file.
